


You're jealous, aren't you?

by AlessandraDC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraDC/pseuds/AlessandraDC
Summary: Drabble for a Tumblr prompt.  Raph gets a bit jealous.





	You're jealous, aren't you?

Don glanced at his shell cell as he made his way home through the tunnels. His feet splashed in the shallow murky water and the sound echoed around him. He had spent way more time at Leatherhead’s than he had intended. It was almost 6:00 am. Raphael was surely asleep by now. The purple-banded turtle felt a wave of guilt. He had told Raph they would watch the fight together after he got back. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he entered the lair and found it to be darkened and quiet. Someone had left on a small light in the kitchen for him. Donatello headed for his bedroom and dumped his bag and gear in the corner before crawling into bed next to Raph. His brother shifted in bed as the mattress dipped with Don’s added weight. 

Donatello snuggled up to Raph and kissed the upper rim of his shell. “I'm sorry, I lost track of time,” he whispered regretfully against the nape of his brother's neck. 

“It's fine,” came the grumbled response. Raph's sleep-addled voice was low and raspy. 

“I'm really sorry,” Don repeated. 

Raphael turned to face his brother and wrapped his arms around Donatello, pulling him flush with his plastron. “Go ta sleep, genius,” he said and pressed a kiss to the top of Don's bare head. The turtle was lulled into thinking he was forgiven and dropped off to sleep enveloped by his brother’s soothing scent and strong arms. 

However, the next morning Donnie quickly realized he had been fooled. Raphael did a superb job of avoiding him and only giving him one-word responses whenever he tried to talk to him. Never had Don heard the word ‘fine’ used so incorrectly. 

That afternoon as he worked in his lab, realization hit Donatello like a ton of bricks. Raphael wasn’t upset that his mate was late in getting back last night or that he had missed the fight... those things were not so odd coming from Donnie. By now his brothers were all used to him losing himself in his work. There was something else bothering Raph and Don suspected he knew what it was. 

Later Donatello approached the dojo and could hear the thumps of Raph's fists against the punching bag coming from inside. 

“Hey,” Donatello said as he entered their training room. 

“Hey,” Raph responded with looking up.

“Can we talk?” Don asked. Without noticing he was wringing his hands together as he waited for a response. 

“‘bout what?” 

“Um, look, Raph, I'm really sorry about last night-” Don started.

“Yeah, ya said that already Don,” Raph interrupted without pausing the rhythmic pounding of his fists against the bag. 

“I- I know,” he chuckled nervously, “but I think I just realized why you're so upset.”

Raphael stopped then. He held onto the bag to stop it from swinging and finally looked at his brother, “Oh yeah? Why dontcha tell me why I'm so upset?” 

Don's fingers clenched tightly together, “You're jealous, aren't you? Of Leatherhead.” He held his breath once the words were out of his mouth and waited for his brother’s response. Raph scoffed. He grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off his face and started to head for the door.

“Is that what ya think?” he retorted as he approached Don. “Nope, guess again.” He was trying to conceal his anger but it was so obvious to the genius turtle. Raph had always sucked at hiding his emotions. “Why would I be jealous of some overgrown lizard?”

Donatello caught Raph by the arm before he could leave and spun him around so they were face to face. 

“I love you, Raph. No one else,” Donatello said leaning close to his brother, who smelled of sweat and leather. 

Raph's bright green eyes bounced back and forth, intently looking into Don's brown orbs. For Donatello time stood still for a moment and he was caught off guard when Raph leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

Donatello responded by welcoming Raph’s tongue into his mouth. The kiss was short but passionate and Don felt flushed when they parted. Still standing a few inches apart, Raphael said, “I don't want to lose you.” He had finally given voice to the fears that had plagued him many times when his brother and the other mutant were together. 

“You won't,” Donatello assured him. He wrapped a hand behind his brother's neck and pulled him forward to resume their kissing session. Don spent the rest of the day making sure Raph knew that the olive-skinned turtle belonged to him and no one else. 


End file.
